The Littles meet the Animorphs
by Super Hurricane
Summary: A band of kids with screwy backfiring powers get trapped in Visser 3's trap!


The Animorphs meet the Littles  
By Super Hurricane  
  
A disclaimer:Animorphs and all names from that series are owned   
by Scholastic Inc. but the Littles and their enemies are my idea so   
don't copy without permission. By the way if I 'm describing   
something with a poke'mon name, it's owned by Nintendo and   
Japan so please don't sue. Anyway on with the story…  
Ch 1  
Hi, my names Susie. But you can call me "Little Susie" anyway I   
can't tell you my last name because others and I have a deadly   
enemy but I'll tell you about them later. You see I'm not a normal   
kid, I may look like one, but I'm actually a adult woman with giant   
muscles. I'll explain and backtrack my story.  
Ch 2  
You see about 40 years ago, during the cold war, our parents were   
working and suddenly, an explosion came from the fusion room   
spilling deadly radiation on them. The next day, they found that   
they were unharmed and quit their job immediately. Ten years   
later, we were born but both Ma and Pa soon died a year later for   
all of us. But we survived because the radiation did something for   
us fast growth and agelessness. In a few minutes after their death   
we started to change and grow. We got smarter except for me   
because muscleheads don't think. Then the changes stopped ,I   
was now 16, a muscled teenage girl who can no longer age. But   
wait , there's more! As soon as I checked out my muscles, I coiled   
back my arm and hit the wall. The house was made of titanium but   
my new strength brought it down. Then I remembered. "Timmy,   
Timmy. Where are you?" "Right there, is, right behind you." I   
looked and saw my little blondish brother but he had glasses, a lab   
coat , and suspender pants. Then I saw this giant 20000000000-ton   
wall above his head surrounded in a green aura of energy. He   
looked up and said " Sis, I believe that we as well as others have   
special super powers but they will sometimes go crazy. So we   
must keep them a secret and find the others." And that my friends   
is the beginning of the Littles. Our group consists of eight, each   
with powers beyond control.Me with abnormal super strength, Tim   
with kinesis and a telepath, Sparks with a electric shield and   
shocking hands, Flora with Poison Ivy whips and sun beam   
missiles . There's Nitro with a explosive personally and healing   
factor and Poseidon with the power of water tornados and turning   
into a water being.Theres also Changeling with the ability to turn   
into different things and Skyer with control of wind and Cyclone   
grenades.   
Ch 3  
30 years later, a new family went in and suddenly we were in the   
middle of a interuniversal war between good and evil. First, it was   
the Dinozaurs, next was the Machine Empire, then the Buggots   
but these combined created a new creation, the Consequences.   
Their leader is Mr. Evil, not Dr., Mr! He's made of both dinosaur   
and machine and almost immortal with Buggot technology. He can   
travel through time and reality to kill our race. But enough about   
him, his generals are Dr. Evil, Mini Me, Darth Vader, and his Big   
brother, Hades Inferno.  
Ch 4   
Inferno's our problem because he believes that we could destroy   
all evil in the galaxy as we get older. So now he keeps launching   
full out attacks on us every week. By now we're used to it but   
today was different, very different. It was dark in the morning and   
it was a Saturday. But we knew what that meant… an attack. We   
grabbed our Little Whips( a super-powered whip that releases a   
stun ray to stun then kills the enemy: given to the Littles by the   
Gray Suits- powerful superheroes that were sucked in through a   
black hole) and ran to the place in the alley that we battle against   
them. Strangely, Inferno and his nightmare creatures, the Glorbs   
weren't there. Then we heard a noise inside a warehouse down the   
street and ran to it. We then looked in through the keyhole….  
Ch 5  
Suddenly, the wall exploded and Glorbs, a few monsters, some   
creatures we've never seen before and Inferno with a alien we've   
never met. The Glorbs look like large purple Muks with scythe   
blades for arms and hands but no feet. The monsters were the   
Dragon-Chicken, and the Raid Buller. And these creatures were   
weird because a couple looked like a gorilla-snake with blades   
everywhere and the others looked like giant worms with legs, eyes   
and a pizza-sized mouth with sharp teeth. Inferno is too ugly to   
describe but the creature behind him looked like a mix of deer,   
scorpion, and human, with stalk eyes and a aura of black evil on   
his blue fur. Excellent! I have your trouble makers, Inferno,   
surrounded and there's no one to stop me said the creature   
talking in a telepathy broadcast.** Fool, you attacked too quickly   
and look out!** shouted Inferno.   
Ch 6  
A flash of orange and black struck the blue guy raking claws into   
his flesh. I realized it was a Siberian tiger and five other animals   
leaped out of the shadows. It's the Andantes, get them Hork-  
Bajir and you Taxxons! Said the creature. Visser 3, release this   
children. They have no use for you so why bother. It come from   
the tiger's mouth and in my mind. The animals with him was a   
Grizzly Bear, a Gorilla, a wolf, a hawk and something that looked   
like that alien called Visser Three only smaller and nicer. Foolish   
Andante, once we infest these children, we Yeerks will use them to   
destroy you and then the world! shouted Visser 3. `What a   
moron`, I thought to my head,`we can never be captured to do evil   
and what is a Yeerk?`Attack! both the Visser and the tiger said   
and Inferno ordered his troops to attack as well. We powered up   
and made sure there wouldn't be any backfires. I punched several   
holes into a Glorb and threw a grenade inside. It blew up killing 5   
Glorbs in the process. Tim used his kinesis to form a ice pump   
which froze 12 Glorbs and Changeling turned into a dragon and   
scorched the area. I noticed the Glorbs attacking those animals so I   
blasted a crazy attack move called physic energy suction. All the   
Glorbs attacking lost their strength and died. We moved in on   
Chicken-Dragon and the Raid Buller. Sparks went first to protect   
us from getting burned with his electric shield. Flora went next   
dodging Buller's rampage attack and then wrapping him with her   
Poison Ivy whips. Skyer threw a cyclone grenade in the Buller's   
mouth. In only five seconds, he was torn apart and exploded into   
giant beef chunks. Next we turned to Chicken- Dragon and attacks   
like this.  
"Fissure strike"  
"Kinesis Death"  
"Sun Beam"  
"Explosive bomb throw"  
"Water tornado"  
"Cyclone grenade fury"  
"Electro Thunder blast"   
"Changeling changes to Super Dragon and uses Grenade   
launcher!"  
All those attacks struck the Chicken-Dragon and it exploded   
turning into a puddle on the floor.  
"Come on, let's save the animals before those creatures kill them."   
I said. We ran to the battle and saw the animal cornered by   
Taxxons even though the Andante kept cutting them down. I   
summoned enough power to blast them into green blood puddles   
and charged. A Hork-Bajir cut me, but I broke off his Arm and   
leg. The cut wasn't bad so then a battalion of Hork-Bajir stood to   
stop me. I simply drew my fist and punched, knocking all their   
guts out and ran to the Taxxons. One of them attacked jumping to   
knock me down and eat me. I grabbed the Taxxon with one hand   
on his eyes and the other near his feet. I then used him as a   
accordion and played the Polka. All the Taxxons died of that and I   
got angry but Timmy calmed me down. Visser Three ran away to   
fight for Earth another day and Inferno teleported for the same   
reason. Thanks, but we have to demorph, our limit is almost up.   
We watched as four kids like us only a year younger emerged from   
their animal forms. A handsome, charming boy who was once a   
tiger said to us, "Hi, we're the Animorphs, this is Marco, Rachel,   
Cassie and I'm Jake. This is Tobias, a person trapped in morph,   
and Ax, the only "good"Andante there on Earth. I hope that Visser   
3 doesn't come back because we don't want you hurt."   
"I'm Susie, leader of the Littles, and there's no reason to worry.   
My brother has zapped the Visser so he or any of his force would   
remember us at all. And now I'm afraid we have to do the same   
with you because we aren't much help anyways.So bye-bye."   
Timmy used his erase mode to make them forget about us and the   
teleported them to a alley somewhere in the state. 'With luck,' I   
thought, 'we would live a thousand years to fight the Yeerks   
without problems'   
Ch 7  
Speaking of problems, there's one arriving on the EVIL Ship Of   
Doom. Crayak, the second strongest being in the universe, was   
going to meet the first strongest, the one that banished him for   
being crazy. The one that tried to take over Earth but failed   
because of a group of ragged superheroes with no powers but giant   
guns and teeth and super strong force fields. Crayak opened the   
doom door and went inside the gigantic War room. A pitch black   
aura of destruction loomed over a giant chair with a death skull on   
the back. "Mr. Evil, he whimpered, the Gray Suits have, with the   
help of the Ellimist, defeated all but 6 realities with the Doomsday   
ion generator and enemy sentry for your Mega Doomsday Robo   
Monster. "Fool! And you come back without destroying them   
first!?! I'll have tens of thousands of my Problems in each   
Reality.Which ones are there left anyway?" Screamed a   
screeching, scraping, slashing, madman voice with the power of a   
entire galaxy being destroyed. "Anime, sir." "Well then, what they   
don't know is that at the end, a new reality will pop up, one with   
my monster and it will not need generators to finish them off and   
I'll send it there to finish then enslave the earth and it's people.   
Doomsday is at hand!" Mr. Evil still behind the chair laughed   
crazily as he envisioned his victory.  
  
To be continued…   
  
  
  
Do you like it? I sure hope so because it's my first but there will be   
extra with now my characters , the Gray Suits, so tell your friends   
and tell me what you think because I still have 65 days of summer   
left so e-mail me at www.pkohn@cyberdude.com and give me at least one   
comment about my work.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
